Disaster
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Chris has fallen in a coma, and when he wakes up, everything has changed. Eggman has taken over, and his parents are gone. WHen he meets a girl, will she be able to help him? And will he be able to stop her from giving up her own life to change the world?


**A/N: Sorry for not updating on any of my stories. I've been a little busy with my agent; I'm trying to get a one of my written works published. I'm thinking about…deleting my works on here. I may not, but I may. Right now, I'm going to update every one of my stories by doing exactly what I am now, revising. Here is the first chapter of Disaster.**

**Disaster**

**Chapter 1: Everything is possible**

A blue hedgehog stood from his spot on a stool by a bed. He always sat there now, for the past three years this is where he'd sit. In the bed, laid a boy. He had light brown hair and he'd never woken up once in the past three years. It was only because an explosion hit him full force, of course, the explosion was a trap set up by one of the most villainess people in the world; Dr. Eggman. Ever since this young boy was put in a coma, this blue hedgehog could not handle being a hero when he couldn't even protect one of his own cherished friends.

_You have to wake up, Chris._ The blue hedgehog thought. _You just have to. You have no clue what's happening, and what may end up happening soon. _

A small two-tailed, yellow fox walked in and tried smiling a little. "How is he, Sonic?" He already knew the answer, but it was best to ask. He also knew what would happen if Chris didn't wake.

"He hasn't woken." Sonic, the blue hedgehog replied quietly. "I'm not sure what I should do. She's already told me that she won't be able to continue her procedure. "A frown came to his face. "If he doesn't wake by the end of this month, then she's going to give up. What I don't get is, would she actually just let him go?"

The small fox shrugged a little. "It is unusual for her to give up so easily, but she may not if we're able to beat Eggman!" He said suddenly to give the hedgehog some hope.

Sonic nodded. "Yea, you're right. We just have to beat him."

Another nod. "Maybe you should go talk to Amy." The fox put in, "She's worried about you two. I can stay here and watch him, since Renee kicked me out of the control room."

The hedgehog's eyes widened and his expression became scared. "That wouldn't be such a good idea, Tails.

"What do you mean? How would it be a bad idea?" Tails asked him with a surprised look. "I can watch him easily."

"It's not about you watching him, it's about Amy. She's going to kill me with that hammer of hers because I skipped out on our date."

The fox laughed. "Like she can catch you!" He exclaimed.

"But-but what about Chris?" He asked, trying to get out of it.

"He'll be fine," Tails told him, "it's not like he's going to wake up and walk right out of here." His smile faded as he thought about it. Chris would probably never wake up, so how could he possibly get up and walk out? After all, he had been out for three years. It was probably dumb to try and make a joke out of it.

Sonic's frown deepened. "Yea…you're probably right." It was sad to see such a face; after all, Sonic hadn't smiled for three years since the incident. "But if he does, go get Rae and myself!"

He nodded. "I will!" He replied anxiously. Once Sonic left, finally, Tails sat in one of the comfortable chairs in Chris's room. That's when he started to think about that day. Chris had been targeted by Dr. Eggman. "I just don't understand," Tails whispered to the empty room, "why would Eggman target Chris? He never did anything to Eggman…" He stopped and felt guilty all of a sudden. "I'm wrong. Chris has always been on our side, never has he turned against us."

Everyone still remembered that day; it was a big impact on everyone. The president wasn't very happy about it, and almost declared war because Eggman had hurt one of his citizens. Some finally explained to him that it would be too extreme to declare war, but some believe that he should have declared war on Eggman when he had a chance.

**Three Years Ago**

_All you could see is a blue streak as it raced to a young boy, naturally, it was Sonic running to Chris. He smiled when he stopped there before him, after all, he got the chaos emerald that he was after. "What's up, Chris?"_

_Chris shook his head lightly with a smile. "What about you? Did you find the chaos emerald?" He knew the answer, but it was always good to ask him._

_He smirked. "I sure did. We found it, and almost lost it. I almost thought we weren't going to get it this time." Sonic put his glove hands behind his head as his smirk got wider. _

_Chris laughed. "Everyone knows you can get all of the chaos emeralds, Sonic!" He told the hedgehog, "And we all know that you can beat Eggman easily!"_

_It was boosting Sonic's ego as he chuckled, "You know it!" _

"_Do you think we can go to the lake today?" The brown haired boy asked hopefully._

"_It's fine with me, but why don't you ask if everyone else wants to come too?" Sonic suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. _

_Chris knew that Sonic wasn't the type to swim, he preferred land than water. "Okay!" He replied before running off into his own house. "I'll be right back!" He yelled._

_When he came back, Sonic's smile widened when he saw all of his friend. Amy, a pink hedgehog, had a red bikini that she had bought only a few days ago with a towel over her shoulder. Tails was there also. He wore his bathing suit and his towel around his waist.__ Cream, a yellowish rabbit, had her bathing suit on with her towel draped around her shoulders; and Cheese looked the same as usual. Cheese was blue and green and flew next to Cream_.

_There was a huge smile on Chris's face. "Everyone wanted to go!" He said sheepishly. He had put on his bathing suit and a white t-shirt while he was inside. Also, he had two towels in his hand, one for him and the other for Sonic, just in case he did wanted to try and swim._

"_Good," Sonic replied, "now all of us can relax for once."_

_When they got to there, Chris was the first to race to the water. "Last on in is Marco!" He yelled. Everyone raced after him, except Sonic; of course. Chris was the first one to touch the water, and as soon as he stepped in, a huge explosion came right after. BOOM!_

_Sonic jumped up while everyone stood there in shock before running in to find him, but they couldn't see him anywhere. Sonic panicked, "Chris!" He yelled._

_No answer._

_He ran in and searched frantically before pulling up an unconscious and hurt Chris. He took him to shore in his arms. Right before a hover car appeared before them with a big man in it. "I see that your friend, Chris, ran into my trap." The man cackled. "Why am I not surprised?"_

_Sonic wanted to kill him when he heard that, but restrained his self. He was burning with anger. "What do you mean 'your trap', Eggman?" Sonic bellowed as he pronounced everywhere thickly._

"_I knew that one of you would run in, stupidly, so I placed a mine there so it would explode and take one of you out." He replied as he laughed. "Who knew that the runt would run in first, but I should have expected it." You could his laughter fade as he flew off._

"_Eggman, I'll get you back." Sonic told the speck in the sky, that was Eggman. His eyes narrowed and then softened as he looked down at Chris. He could already envision Eggman as a bug and himself squishing that bug. "I'm taking Chris to the hospital , I'll be back soon." He told his friends._

_Tails nodded as he watched Sonic run to the hospital with Chris in his arms._

_The doctors told Sonic that Chris would be fine, except that he was in a coma. After that, Sonic wouldn't leave Chris's side. He got his self sick from not eating and his blue fair began to fade, that is until Shadow came and dragged him out of the hospital and forced him to get what was going on._

**Back to the Present**

"Sonic was very worried," Tails said aloud, "He wouldn't leave, and he certainly didn't when he was asked to. Chris, I hope you wake soon. If you do, then you won't understand what's been going on. All I know is, that Eggman won, and I can't believe he did. I hate him, Eggman put that explosion to hurt you so it would make Sonic worry about you. Shadow has been the same way. They can't keep their minds straight. You've got to come back." Tails grabbed the chestnut haired boy's hand. "I remember what you used to say 'Whatever you do, you can make it right. You can turn it around and take advantage, you have to control what's going wrong.' I remember you telling me that, but you need to make it possible." Tails whispered, "Prove to us that you were right, and that we are wrong."

The boy's hand moved, before opening his eyes a little. "Where am I?" He whispered.

Tails jumped out of his chair. "Ch-Chris?" He asked shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes, Chris woke up.

"That's me." Chris replied sarcastically before trying to sit up.

"Lay down," Tails told him before pushing him down. "I'll be back." And with that he ran out of the room to find both Rae and Sonic.


End file.
